


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec and Alec don't get along, Alec and Magnus meet their world inverted selves, Alec and Magnus try and help their world inverted selves get back home, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Magnus and Alec meet their World Inverted selves and have to figure out how to get them home in time to save Simon!





	1. Two plus Two Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> So, when writing this I underestimated how difficult it was going to be to have two Alec's and two Magnus's! Trying to differentiate between the four names was not easy!
> 
> So for this fic, I referred to alternate dimension Alec and Magnus as Alec Number Two and Magnus Number Two. Haha, I know so original! Happy reading:)

 

Alec was tired, the kind of tired that ran deep into his bones. It had been a long day at the Institute. He needed a long hot shower and sleep, preferably cuddled next to his boyfriend.

As he made his way into his and Magnus’ loft, Magnus greeted him right away, which wasn’t uncommon; however, it was late, and normally he would be in bed, even if he wasn’t sleeping he would at least be in bed reading or on his phone. Magnus always said he wasn't waiting up but Alec knew better. When he ran late Magnus always seemed to be catching up on reading or checking things on his phone.

“Alexander…”

Alec raised his eyebrows in concern because Magnus was still in his clothes from this morning, makeup and hair still done. He hadn’t even been to bed yet. Something was wrong.

“Now, don’t freak out…” Mangus warned. Alec noticed his hands were up in a defensive gesture, as if trying to calm him down before he even started freaking out yet. How was he not supposed to worry now? That sentence only made people freak out more, it never prevented anyone from not freaking out... _ever._

“Wha--?” Alec started. Before Alec could finish his question, Alec Number Two came walking out of the kitchen munching on what looked like Alec’s peanut butter MnM’s. The next thing Alec noticed was Alec Number Two was wearing tan skinny jeans and a honest to God canary yellow polo, and before he could process anything else Alec Number Two started talking.

“Oh my god, this place is amazing, Magnus!” Alec Number Two’s face lit up with excitement, looking around in awe, “and the view, I could get lost in the view...damn,” he whistled, making his way over to the balcony to look out.

Alec had been staring the whole time, mouth agap, no words coming out. Just as he was about to say something, another person came into view.

“Alec no!” Magnus yelled, “Don’t shoot him with your bow!” Using his magic he sent his bow flying to his right and safely to the ground.

“Sorry about him, he gets over excited sometimes…” Magnus Number Two said, as he made his way into the living room. He was nervous, looking from Alec to Magnus then back at Alec Number Two, then down at his feet shyly.

Alec was having a hard time getting past what he was seeing, bow forgotten on the floor. Magnus Number Two had made his way over to stand next to his Magnus, both of which looked like the same person, but so different, whereas his Magnus still had his clothes on from this morning, a pale purple and blue button up shirt, tight jeans, with a chain belt buckle, his new haircut in a mohawk with blue streaks and his makeup flawless. And Magnus Number Two was wearing a white t-shirt, light loose fitted jeans, hair parted to the side, and makeup free. Both handsome, both vastly different and contrast when standing next to each other.

“What the fuck?” Alec asked, dumbfounded.

“Oh, we’ve got a dirty mouth in both dimensions, I see,” Alec Number Two said, winking at everyone as he made his way over to the couch, taking seat, legs crossed leisurely, making himself a home.

Alec turned and glared at his annoying clone.

Magnus interrupted, “These two are apparently us in another dimension, Alexander.”

“Awe,” Alec Number Two muled, “I like that, dear, will you start calling me that?” Alec Number Two had gotten up, making his way over to Magnus Number Two, into his personal space. His eyes raking over him in adoration.

Magnus Number Two’s cheeks turned pink, “I...Um, but...we’re not even together, officially…”

Alec Number Two huffed…”And who’s fault’s that?” He asked bitterly.

Magnus cleared his throat, “Anyway...so as I was saying, they’re here because apparently Simon, in their dimension has come down with some kind of sickness and they’re afraid he’s not going to make it, and they remembered from when Clary went to their dimension, she told them about ours, and they thought we might be able to help…” Magnus looked at them as he finished, making sure he had everything right.

They both shook their heads yes in unison.

“Listen, I don’t know why you think this has anything to do with us…” Alec was annoyed, all he wanted to do was go to bed after a long day. Of course he didn’t want Simon to be sick, but he was in another dimension, and if they messed with this kind of thing, who knows the repercussions this could have.

Alec Number Two made his way over to Alec, standing right in front of him. Alec shifted uneasily. It was unsettling staring at a version of himself that was so unlike him, like looking at his total opposite in some ways, but at the same time not so opposite, which confused Alec.

Alec Number Two picked a piece of non existent lint off his shirt then looked straight at Alec, “You’re the head of some sort of Institute, right?”

Alec nodded.

“You’re job is to protect people?”

Alec nodded again. “Your point?”

“And they call me dramatic” he mumbled under his breath, “My point is you have a duty to try and help the innocent, and guess what, as much as it pains me to admit...Simon is innocent!”

Alec sighed before looking at Magnus, because this wasn’t just about him, they made decisions together.

Magnus gave him a nod.

Alec gave his own nod of agreement, both on the same page.

Alec Number Two gave a knowing smirk, like he knew Alec would say yes, and maybe he did because even though he was different than this Alec in a lot of ways, it was like looking at a two-way mirror, their hearts and values still the same. “I’m so glad you feel that way, _Alexander_... because dear old Simon is our sister’s fiance, and your future brother-in-law in our dimension.”

And Alec didn’t think it was possible to be shocked anymore than he already was today, his mouth was hanging open, no words coming out as he processed those words and how the hell Izzy and Simon end up together in any dimention.

***

“I’ve been missing out on so much.” Magnus Number Two stated longingly as they put the final ingredient in the potion. “I always knew I was missing something...but this, this is something else.”

Magnus hummed in agreement. He looked over at himself...or his other self, contemplating how different he was, in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, and shy exterior. Magnus couldn't fathom any dimension he would wear such a thing, but he supposed anything was possible.

“Stop touching everything!”

Both Magnus's turned to see what the commotion was.

Alec Number Two had picked up a picture of him and Alec that was sitting on his desk. They were in Paris. Alec was smiling his goofy side smile, and Magnus was kissing Alec on the cheek, snapping a quick picture, Eiffel Tower in the background, cliche and all.

“Goodness, baby” Alec Number Two said as he looked over his shoulder at Magnus Number Two, setting the picture down carefully, “I’m so glad I’m not this uptight in our dimension.

Magnus laughed, coughing quickly to try and cover it up as he capped the bottle of potion tightly.

Alec glared, “I just want this over with so you can go back and we don’t have any issues in our dimension!"

“I get why you’re upset...we’re almost finished.” Magnus Number Two reassured Alec.

Alec stared at the Magnus clone, who looked so much like his Magnus, yet was nothing like his Magnus. He was unsettled. He needed things to go back to normal, but he didn’t want to be mean, so he nodded his thanks.

“Okay, finished!” Magnus declared.

“Great!” Alec practically shouted. “What's next?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re in a hurry to get rid of us?” Alec Number Two accused, smirking.

“You’d be right.”

Magnus chuckled, his Shadowhunter always so blunt.

“Is he always so….?”

Magnus looked over at his other dimension self, “charming?” He finished.

Magnus Number Two laughed awkwardly. “I was going to say...straightforward.”

“Now, no need to be an ass!” Alec Number Two pouted, chastising Alec for being rude. 

“Hard not to be when I’m talking to one!” Alec growled back.

Magnus felt like he was watching some sort of reality TV show, and not the good kind, the kind you knew was a trainwreck, but couldn't look away from.

“Nope, sometimes he’s grumpy,” he said and gave his other self a wink before making his way over to both Alec’s.

“Children! As much as I’m enjoying watching the two of you, it’s time to wrap this up!” Both Alec’s had the decency to look embarrassed at their behavior, and their expressions were so similar Magnus was starting to get creeped out. It was time to send Alec Number Two back, and get things back to normal.

Magnus made his way over to his bookshelf. He started chanting, a spell he knew well. His bookshelf parted for him, and he was able to retrieve his spellbook. “Okay, I can make a portal, but I need to make sure you get sent back to the right dimension, and I’m not sure how to do that yet. If I can’t find it here, I might have to call Clary and have her draw a ruin for it.” Magnus said wearily.

Alec shot Magnus a warning look, as if to tell him that was the last thing they should do. Involving the others was not a good idea.

“Why can’t we go back the same way we came?” Magnus Number Two question, confused.

Magnus sighed...“I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even my magic has limits. That stone is not designed for these kinds of things. The fact you were able to get here in the first place is pretty amazing and rare. My guess is it’s because it used to belong to me, and about three centuries ago I lost it…” Magnus waved his hands at the three questioning faces, “It’s a long story, and I’m guessing it was able to get you here because it sensed the connection to me. It will not be able to get you back home, however.”

Alec Number Two whistled, irritating Alec even more than he already was, “So High Warlock of Brooklyn, you’re telling me we’re stuck here?”

Magnus shut his spellbook, fingers banishing it back to the bookshelf.

"Amazing," whispered Magnus Number Two in awe. 

“For now…” Magnus said. 

“Well...since we are stuck here for the foreseeable future," Alec Number Two started, making his way out of the study but stopping in front of Magnus, “I really like sleeping on Egyptian Cotton...feels good on my bare skin when I sleep naked,” he said as he turned, facing Magnus Number Two, causing a blush to form on his cheeks then he turned back to Magnus. “And you’re going to need to stock up on peanut butter MnM’s. And we are definitely going to have to talk about clothes because I can tell you right now black, black, and more black is not going on this body, thank you very much!" And he turned to give Alec an accusing glare before making his way out of the study, not glancing back as he did so.

And Magnus grabbed his side, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. “Oh my god, Alexander! Your another dimension self is your complete opposite! This is amazing!”

Alec huffed in irritation; he couldn't believe this was happening. “Magnus!”

“This isn’t my fault, Alexander!”

“I’m just going to….” Magnus Number Two stuttered, awkwardly making his way out of the room to give them privacy.

Alec watched him go as he blew out a long breath before burying his head in his hands dramatically. “Don’t say it, Magnus.” He knew what Magnus was going to say next. They were going to have to call in reinforcements, the Clary, Jace, and Izzy kind of reinforcements...and he knew when they all got involved, things never ran smoothly. This was all guaranteed to go very, very badly.

  

 

 

 


	2. And Then There Were Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au Alec and Magnus meet the rest of the gang. Shenanigans ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this sort of just happened! This chapter turned out much different than I intended, lol! But, that tends to happen a lot when I'm writing. Also, this does not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine, and apologies for the horrible grammar, awkward sentence structure, etc! I'm no novelist or editor...I just really love Malec! I hope you like it:) 
> 
> <3

 

“Alec, I know I’m a little early. Izzy and Clary are on their way, but it sounded urgent, and I can sense your unease, man!” Jace slams the door behind him, “it’s making me jittery. What’s up?”

Jace’s eyes land on Alec who’s in the kitchen, leaning against the counter in only a pair of bright orange underwear, hair sticking up in all directions, as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. “You didn’t think to put some clothes on, or at least some pants?” Jace asked, annoyed. “I mean, it sounded important!”

Alec Number Two looks up from his cup of coffee, eyeing the man in leather with raised eyebrows. It dawns on him quickly that Jace thinks he’s Alec from his dimension. He can’t help but smirk. “Excuse me?” He questioned.

Jace huffs, shuffling his way further into the loft, arms crossed, stance wide. “It sounded urgent.”

Alec Number Two nods. “Right. Alec must of called you.”

Jace’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked, concern in his voice.

“Yep, never better. I can see you’re not much different other than you all seem to have an unhealthy obsession with the color black.”  

“Huh?” Jace questioned, confused more than ever.

Alec Number Two takes a sip of his coffee, waving his hand at Jace as if to tell him _it’s nothing for you to worry about._

“Who are you talking to?” Alec asked, as he makes his way out of his and Magnus’ bedroom.

Alec Number Two looks between Alec and Jace, “Just getting to know Jace in your dimension,” and he clicks his tongue, “and I gotta say, other than still being hot, I still don’t care for him.”  He says, then shrugs, taking another sip of his coffee.

Jace stars at both Alec’s in shock, not processing what he’s seeing. He sees two Alec’s, both look the same and both are still very blunt, but one has a filter and one does not. How can they be so different but so similar? Jace isn’t sure what the hell is going on, and all he can do is stare wide-eyed as he waits for the world to make sense again.

“Oh please, don’t act like you don’t know you’re hot. You’ve always been so full of yourself...I’m sure this realm is no different. But you’re so not my type. I prefer the shy and quiet type. You know what they say about the qui--”

“Alec!” Alec growls at his oversharing clone.

Alec Number Two puts his fingers on to his mouth and pretends to zip it closed.

Jace looks at his parabati.” Alec...what the fuck is going on!?” Jace quickly looks back at the Alec imposter, glaring, “why is he wearing your face? And can I punch him?”

Alec groans, “Oh my god...I’m living in a nightmare.”

Alec Number Two interrupts Alec’s internal struggle, “This coffee is amazing, by the way! Magnus knows exactly what I like.” Lots of cream…” and he looks up, eye both men, winking, just enough to make both men uncomfortable because it was fun and they were so easy to rile up, “and a touch of sugar...divine.” He takes a sip, groaning. “I’m going to go wake Magnus up.” He says, and winks, leaving Alec and Jace staring at him as he walks into the guestroom, mouth open, eyes wide, and at a loss for words.

Alec looks back at Jace, shaking his head, “It’s not what you think!”

“Honestly man, I don’t even know what to think…”

Alec sucks in a long breath, “I’ll start from the beginning…”

***

“So we're meeting everyone at the Institute instead?” Magnus was finishing up his makeup. He could tell Alec was stressed, nervous for what was to come. He knew Alec liked to be in control of these kinds of things, and when he wasn’t, he was tense and to some it might come off as being rude and surly, but to Magnus he knew it was Alec’s way of dealing with the situation.

Alec nodded, strapping his leg holster on. He could see Magnus eyeing him as he did so. He could never understand why Magnus liked him in it so much. It was just a place for him to put his weapon, but when Magnus explained to him one night how he should imagine it was Magnus wearing it or how does it feel when he sees Magnus with his glamour down and his hair in a mohawk, Alec got it then. He needed no further explanation.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed, because he was having a hard time focusing with him looking at him like that.

Magnus shook his head; he knew they needed to get to the Institute. “I know...I’m sorry, dear. You know what that thing does to me.”  Magnus made his way over to Alec resting his hands on his hips.

Alec leaned in and gave Magnus a gentle kiss, closing his eyes, wishing they could get back in bed.

“You ready?” Magnus said, gently.

“As I’ll ever be…”

And Alec made his way out of the bedroom. “You better not be eating anymore of my peanut butter MnMs!”

Magnus laughed, following close behind.

***

“So he calls you biscuit?” Magnus Number Two asked Clary.

She shook her head, “Mmmhm.

“Why?”

“Because that’s Magnus; he’s just...that way.” She said, smiling fondly.

Magnus Number Two smiled, looking over at the Magnus of the dimension he was in. He was very different from himself. He was full of confidence and power. Magnus Number Two knew he had power, but it was hiding under so much self-doubt, and while he liked who he was, it would be nice to have some of Magnus’ self-assurance. Maybe then he could finally admit he was in love with _his_ Alec and come out...be together properly. He looked over at _his_ Alec who was talking with Izzy, both laughing at something. They seemed to be getting along very well, and before he could contemplate further, he was interrupted by someone who came crashing into the Institute.

“Has anyone seen, Luke! I’ve been trying to reach at least one of you all day!” Simon said.

“Oh, Jesus” Alec said.

“Oh this just got a whole lot more interesting,” Alec Number Two said excitedly.

“Simon…” Clary began.

“What--?” Simon looked between both Alec’s, eyes wide with shock. “Whoa...”

Magnus Number Two had made his way into Simon’s line of view. “Holy shit!” Simon screeched. “There’s two of you! And two of you!”

Both Alec’s roll their eyes.

“Why are you here again?” Alec asked.

Izzy interrupts, “Listen Simon, this is Alec and Magnus from another dimension; they are stuck here temporarily and we are just here to get them back to their dimension is all…” She explained, deliberately leaving out the reason for their trip.

Simon’s face lights up. “That is so cool! So this is like some next level inspection type stuff, isn’t it?”

Alec Number Two looks over at Magnus Number Two, “Baby, he is no different! He is literally the exact same in both dimensions!”

Magnus Number Two smiles shyly, giving Alec Number Two a nod of agreement because it was true.

“Really?” Simon asked. “Well, you are nothing like our Alec.” He added.

“Okay, can we get back to what we were doing?” Alec interrupts.

***

Clary traces the stone with her fingers. “Okay, I think I have a pretty good idea where they need to go...”

“Pretty good?” Alec Number Two questions, not feeling confident in her pretty good.

“I mean, it’s not an exact science, but I it should get you in the right dimension; you may not be in the right state though…Magnus suggested we use” Clary nods to Magnus Number Two.

Magnus Number Two looks around at everyone, and points to himself, “Me?” He asked nervously.

Clary nods.

“Oh...I don’t think that’s a good idea...I mean, your Magnus would be much more helpful.”

“Stop that.” Magnus made his way over to his clone, “You need to have more confidence in yourself. You have more power than you know. Plus, this stone will only work if you believe it...you just have to believe it.” Magnus gave his face a pat before walking over to Clary. “You ready, Biscuit?”

“Yeah, just about.”

Alec could see his Magnus, Clary, and Magnus Number Two talking intently, he assumed about making the portal. He was standing next to the computers with Jace, Izzy, Simon, and his clone, getting impatient. This already had taken too long, and Simon’s incessant questions about their alternate selves was starting to become annoying. Alec was also concerned they could be messing with fate. He wasn’t sure how that sort of thing worked. The sooner they got everything back to normal, the better.

“So let me get this straight, you’re dating a werewolf named, Maia?” Alec Number Two questioned.

“Yep, she’s amazing.” Simon said, “I can text her to stop by.She’d love to meet you two.”

“No!” Alec practically shouted, causing everyone to look in his direction. “We’re almost done here anyway…right Magnus?” He said, looking over at his boyfriend.

Magnus nodded, “Yes, Alexander. Clary’s getting ready to draw the ruin portal now.”

Alec Number Two made his way to stand across from himself. “You don’t want me to meet dear old Simon’s significant other?” He said, feigning shock.

Alec glared. Of course he didn’t want this version to meet Maia or discuss why they were here, or talk about how Izzy and Simon were together in their dimension; that was a whole mess of fate or and drama Alec was not in the mood for or prepared to deal with. “We don’t have the time.” He grumbled.

Alec Number Two considered arguing, playing with Alec more, but he knew Alec was right, and he figured he had teased him enough. “Ah, I suppose you’re right.”

Alec sighed in relief.

“We’re ready!” Cleary said.

Everyone made their way over to Clary and both Magnus’s.

“Well, I would say it was nice to meet you and all, but that would be a lie.” Jace said glaring at what he felt like was an impostor Alec.

Alec Number Two smirked, “Awe, sweetheart, don’t flatter yourself. I’d have to care what you think in the first place for that middle school comeback to even make difference.”

Jace looked at Alec, as if asking his permission for one punch. Alec shook his head.

Jace pouted…”Magnus.” He nodded.

Magnus gave a nod.

Izzy made her way over to both Magnus and Alec who were getting ready to leave for their dimension. “Alec, I think you’re wonderful, and you have much better taste in clothing than my brother here! I would have loved to spend more time with you!”

Alec Number Two smiled, beaming at Izzy, who was so much different than his sister back home, but still so kind and genuine, “Isabelle, you are amazing in any dimension and your fashion sense has me jealous. I wish there was a way to stay in touch for that alone.” He laughed.

Alec glared, his way of saying, don’t even thinking about it.

“Chill, big bro! We know.” Izzy said.

Izzy gave Magnus Number Two a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Look after this one.” She whispered.

Magnus blushed, and nodded slightly.

“Alec, it was a pleasure.” Magnus smiled at him.

Alec Number Two smiled up at him, “The pleasure was mine.” He smiled. “I stole some of your clothes.” He added, “sorry.”

“It’s quite alright.”

“Magnus, you are capable of more than you know. Have confidence, be yourself.” He said.

Magnus Number Two nodded, smiling wider, his head held a little higher at Magnus’ words.

Alec looked at Magnus Number Two, he might have said a handful of words to him, and now he wished he had said more. “I wish you the best, Magnus. Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

Alec took a deep breath, staring at his clone, not sure what to say. He looked back at him, almost as if they were at a stare off. “Well, good luck.”

Alec Number Two burst out laughing, “Oh my god, Alec, you have the emotional range of a carrot, I swear! Come here!” He said, before putting his arms around him and hugging him.

Alec was so shocked, he didn’t know what to do. He stared at everyone who was watching them, motioning at him to do something, as his hands hung limply at his sides. He finally moved them and patted Alec Number Two awkwardly on the back three times.

“Right well, it’s been fun! It’s time to get this potion back to poor old Simon.” Alec Number Two said as he pulled away from Alec.

“Wait..what?” Simon said, who was standing off to the side. He had been on the phone with Maia and everyone had forgotten about him.

Everyone looks at Simon in panic, as if they’ve been caught red handed.

Alec Number Two, looks at Alec for help and Alec was looking at Magnus, who was looking at his feet.

“I, ahhh….for the rash! There’s a horrible rash epidemic in New York where we're from!” Alec Number Two stammers.

Magnus looks at Alec, trying to see if he heard Alec Number Two right. He must of because Alec looks like he wants to throttle him.

“I have a rash in your dimension, that you came all the way here to get a potion for?” Simon asked, skeptical and confused.

Alec Number Two nods, “Yep, it’s horrible. It really chaps your di--” and before he could finish, Clary’s portal sends Alec Number Two and Magnus Number Two off to what she hoped was their dimension not too far from New York city. Although, Alec was secretly hoping they ended up in the middle of nowhere and had to walk a long way to the nearest bus station.

***

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Magnus murmured against Alec’s neck, nose trailing along his deflect ruin.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” He said.

Magnus laughed, peppering kisses, saying he loved him in between each one.

“I love you, too.” Alec sighed. "It’s so nice having things back to normal."

Magnus hummed. “It wasn’t that bad. I mean, I kind of miss them. It was like having kids around.” He laughed.

Alec huffed, “We have enough of that with Jace, Izzy, and Clary.”

“True...”

Magnus could tell there was something on Alec’s mind. “What’s wrong, Alexander?”

Alec squirmed not sure what he wanted to say or how he should say it. “Did you like him better?”

Magnus was confused. He looked at Alec’s face, “What do you mean?”

“I mean... did you like that version of me better than this one?” Alec was looking away, finding it hard to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“Alec...hey, look at me.”

Alec did.

“I thought that Alec was fun and a great person, but how you are...who you are, there is no one else I would ever want you to be. I love who you are, exactly how you are.” Magnus leaned down kissing Alec’s forehead.

Alec smiled, relief filling his body. He knew this, but he still gets worried sometimes, as if he can’t believe this life is his and this beautiful man chose him.

Alec pulled Magnus close, bringing his lips to his, ready for round two.

***

Alec made his way into the kitchen, tired from the night before. Him and Magnus didn’t get much sleep, but it was worth it. He smiled at the memory.

As Alec went to grab the cream from the fridge he saw a note attached to it. On it was a face winking at him. Alec smiled, shaking his head, suddenly no longer feeling like coffee but feeling the need to wake up his boyfriend before heading to the Institute, even if he was late getting to work. Maybe him and his alternate self were like two sides of the same coin..not so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is and if I should even continue? lol If I do, it will just be a second shot of AU Alec and Magnus meeting the gang and then everyone working together to figure out how to get them home…


End file.
